The invention concerns an electronic component with capacitive characteristics, in particular capacitors with at least a first electrode, which electrode is equipped with a conductive layer, with at least a second electrode, which electrode is equipped with a conductive layer, and with at least a conductive polymer layer arranged between the first and second electrodes.
The invention further concerns a method for producing a component of this kind, and the application of a component of this kind in flat screens.
Electrolytic capacitors are important components of an electronic circuit. Since they are characterized by a very high energy density, they are generally used as energy stores. These energy stores are required in most electronic circuits. However, electrolytic capacitors occupy up to one third of the volume of a circuit, thereby frequently determining the overall height of the entire circuit.
An electrolytic capacitor is known from publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,064 B1, in which no conductive electrolytic fluid is located between the electrodes, and instead a conductive polymer serves as the electrolyte. This wound capacitor is equipped with a first electrode. This first electrode is acted upon by a conductive layer. A second electrode is also provided, this being covered with a dielectric layer. Between the dielectric layer of the second electrode and the conductive layer of the second electrode is arranged a polymer layer as the electrolyte. Owing to the use of the polymer layer, sealing of the housing can largely be dispensed with since no electrolytic fluid can escape from the capacitor.
The disadvantage of the arrangement described is, however, that this polymer capacitor cannot be integrated into circuits. Its overall height does not allow for a miniaturized circuit.
Departing from the electrolytic capacitor described, the object of the invention is to make available an electrolytic capacitor with a high integration capability.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that the electrodes and the polymer layer exhibit at least single planar lamination, and that at least one conductive layer is equipped with at least one dielectric layer. It is thereby possible, by contrast with known capacitive solutions for printed circuit boards, to integrate a capacity that is greater by several orders of magnitude. Owing to the planar design, the electrolytic capacitors may be of ultra-thin, planar design, and higher form factors can be achieved than hitherto. Furthermore, the use of plastic polymers is better by far, since a housing can be dispensed with. Further, a toxic electrolytic fluid can also be dispensed with, increasing the environmental compatibility of capacitors according to the invention. Finally, electrolytic capacitors according to the invention can be readily recycled, since a standardized recycling method can be implemented owing to the laminated structure.
Owing to the structure according to the invention, the capacity of the capacitor according to the invention can be increased. The dielectric strength, electric losses and thermal characteristic/frequency response of the capacitor can also be adjusted. This is possible, in particular, because of the use of a dielectric layer.
In the case of an arrangement as claimed in claim 2, the capacitor is already arranged on or in a circuit base. A circuit base may be either a printed circuit board or a semiconductor base. This semiconductor base may be, for instance, a silicon crystal, to which electronic components can be applied using suitable methods, such as etching, epitaxial growth or vapor-deposition. The overall height, the electromagnetic compatibility and the production capability of circuit bases of this kind with capacitive characteristics can be improved through integration into the circuit base. The overall height of a circuit can be considerably reduced by means of integration into a circuit base. The overall size of the circuit can also be reduced, since the distances between individual integrated components can be smaller. If the capacitor is arranged within the printed circuit board, it does not occupy the surface of the printed circuit board, as a result of which a higher integration density can be achieved.
Through the integration of different components in a circuit base as claimed in claim 3, an integrated circuit can be implemented on just one circuit base. The manufacturing process for an integrated circuit of this kind is simple, since the various components can be applied to the circuit base using joint processes. Some examples of components of this kind are diodes, resistors, integrated coils, LCT components, switches, integrated circuits and filters.
Owing to the lamination as claimed in claim 4, a higher integration density can be achieved. Each individual layer can accommodate different components side by side. Because of the laminated arrangement, the distance between individual components is reduced, as a result of which electromagnetic compatibility is improved. Interference can be better compensated thanks to the multi-layer structure.
According to an arrangement as claimed in claim 5, the individual layers can exhibit different characteristics. So, for example, materials with different permeabilities can be applied, thereby altering the magnetic characteristics of an individual layer. Materials with different dielectric constants can also be applied to one layer. Further, one layer can be executed as a resistive layer. Finally, it is still possible for one layer to consist of doped and undoped semiconductor elements, so that semiconductor components can be implemented on the layers. Because different layers exhibit different characteristics, virtually all functions can be implemented on just one circuit base.
Owing to the structuring as claimed in claim 6, different capacitors can be implemented in one layer. The structure can be implemented in each layer by means of suitable methods, such as etching.
According to a further subject matter of the invention, the use of an above-described electronic component in flat screens or for power converters is suggested. Plasma screens, in particular, are possibilities here. Owing to the integration of electrolytic capacitors into the printed circuit board, a thin construction of the flat screen can be achieved.
According to a further subject matter of the invention, a method for manufacturing an above-described component is cited, in which at least a first conductive layer is applied to a circuit base, where at least a dielectric is applied to the first layer, where at least a polymer layer is applied to the dielectric, and where at least a second conductive layer is applied to the polymer layer.
Preferred applications of the component according to the invention derive from claims 10 to 15.